


Paper Rings

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Inspired by the Taylor Swift song Paper Rings
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Kudos: 15





	Paper Rings

“Do you want a drink?” she heard Luke call from the kitchen of their shared apartment and she agreed. It was the first time in a while that she had got to share with her boyfriend without either of them having to rush off for other commitments as she had been busy at work and he had been busy with the band getting ready for their sold out performance at the Orpheum. He came in not long after handing her a glass of wine as he settled beside her on the couch with a bottle in hand.

“So how’s rehearsals going?” she asks him and he groans, shaking his head at her.

“No talking about work remember tonight is just for the two of us” he reminds her and she playfully rolls her eyes at him, yes they had agreed that but she genuinely wanted to know it’s a big deal for them to play the Orpheum as it could lead to them getting signed and living out their dreams.

“Fine so what do you want to talk about?” she ask taking a sip from her glass, watching him as he thinks for a second before replying,

“Do you remember the first night we met?” he asks, making her chuckle.

Of course she did, how could she forget but she decides to tease him anyway, “You feeling sentimental Patterson” she says tilting her head as a smirk inches its way onto her face and he rolls his eyes at her.

_ “Y/n come on we’re heading to home” she heard her best friend call as she raced to catch up with her but ended up colliding with something or should she say somebody. She pulls back mumbling her apologies but stops short when she locks eyes with the boy in front of her, he’s looking down at her with concern and she feels his eyes trailing over her as if checking to make sure she’s okay. She watches as his mouth opens and then closes as if he’s about to say something when he’s cut off by a group of giggling boys coming up behind him.  _

_ “Luke what’s take-'' the giggling dark haired boy stops short when he sees her “Well hello there, I’m Reggie'' he says with a wink. _

_ “Dude” the boy, Luke, she corrects herself, nudges him in the ribs for flirting, looking at him in disbelief. _

_ “What, come on we’re supposed to be celebrating” Reggie says tugging at his friend's arm and heading over toward the other two boys of their group but not before leaving her with a wink. Luke looks back at them before looking at her but she shakes her head at him, pushing away from him and heading over to her friend who watched the whole scene play out. _

_ “He’s cute” she comments, making y/n scoff as she allows herself to be pulled away. _

She may have acted like she wasn’t interested that night but truth be told when she had gotten home she had tried searching him on social media, not that she’d ever tell him that, but it wasn’t as if she’d had much luck as all she had to go on was his name and the city they met. Turns out Luke was a pretty popular name bringing up hundreds of results and she’d given up after that, although she had seen him often when she was out she’d never really acknowledged his advances of trying to get her attention until a couple of months later when she’d ended up going to a show where, unknown to her, his band was playing. He’d somehow managed to find her after the show and then that was that, they’d swapped numbers and ended up getting pretty close.

“Well do you?” his voice brings her focus back to him. She realises that she’s been quiet for a while and that he’s been waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, you know I thought the guys were on something that night between the giggling and Reggie’s flirting” she laughs and Luke joins in.

“Well that’s just Reggie,” he says between laughs “and we love him for it” 

“That we do” she agrees, “Although it wasn’t until we all went camping for the first time that I realised that you were the craziest one of the four of you” she teases. 

“Please, Bobby’s done a lot more weird shit than I have” he scoffed at her accusation.

“True but he wasn’t the one that decided we should go skinny dipping in the lake” she points out, watching the look on Luke’s face as he remembered that night.

_ It was towards the end of summer vacation they’d all decided to go camping in the wooded area up near Bobby’s house, they’d set up their tents by the lake that ran through it and had just managed to get a small campfire going just as night was beginning to fall. That was when Reggie had suggested they play truth or dare and as Alex had been the only one to object that is how they ended up playing. It had started off pretty tame, they had gotten Alex to admit to his crush on a certain skater boy that also happened to be his lab partner, Bobby was dared to prank call the first person on his contact list but they had to change it as Alex was first in his contacts and Luke had been dared to see how many marshmallows he could fit into his mouth but he had only got to five before Reggie had made him laugh so hard that he almost ended up choking on them. _

_ “Okay y/n, truth or dare” Luke asked after he recovered, _

_ “Dare” she replied and already regretted it when she saw the mischievous look cross his face. _

_ “I dare you to go skinny dip in the lake” he smirked leaning forward to watch her reaction, chuckling to himself when he saw her jaw drop but she recovered quickly. _

_ “Okay” she agreed, never one to back down from a challenge “but you gotta do it as well” she smirked, knowing Luke was just like her and that he never backed down from a challenge either. In response he stood up, pulling off his shirt as he did and they were soon followed by his jeans and underwear making y/n hide her face in her hands as a blush crept up her face. She heard Alex, Reggie and Bobby laugh at her reaction but she did not expect him to just strip down in front of them. She waited until Luke was in the water before she lifted her head from her hands and made her way over to the water's edge, making sure that the boys were all turned away from her she began to strip down herself and followed Luke’s lead getting into the water.  _

_ “Fuck” she gasped as her body made connection with the water, sure it was a warm night but the water was freezing. When she was fully submerged with only her head and shoulders visible, she called out to the boys to let them know they could look. She was carefully trying to make her way over to Luke when her foot got caught on a rock and she tripped, throwing her arms out to brace herself when she felt them come into contact with something warm followed by hands holding onto her arms steadying her. When she had regained her footing she looked up to find Luke looking down at her the same look of concern on his face as the night they first met. _

_ “Hi” she laughed, thinking about how ridiculous the situation was. _

_ “Hi yourself” he replied with a cheeky smile, making no move to let go or pull away from her instead doing the opposite and moving closer to her which quietened her giggles as she was still conscious of the fact that they were both still naked and that the boys were watching them. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he interrupted her. _

_ “Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly and she nodded in response, closing her eyes as he leaned in. She felt his breath ghost over her lips before he closed the distance pressing his lips against hers and kissing her softly. Biting her lip as they pulled away from each other she shivered, the cold of the water now beginning to chill her. _

_ “We should probably get out” she mumbled and Luke nodded, making his way to the water’s edge and climbing out, quickly pulling his clothes back on not caring that he was still wet, he grabbed a blanket before coming back to the water. He held the blanket up and looked away as she climbed out, only turning back to face her when she was wrapped up, she thanked him quickly before heading into her tent to put her clothes back on. _

“Okay I see your point but If I hadn't suggested that then it would have taken us even longer to get together and we wouldn’t be where we are now” he defends.

“I still think we would have got to this” she says gesturing between them “but everything happens for a reason all the heartbreak of past relationships, arguments and yes even your crazy ideas have led us to this moment right here” she smiles at him.

“And I thought I was being the sentimental one tonight” he teases, wrapping his arm around her to pull her into his side and using his other hand to lift her chin up so that she’s looking at him.

“Shut up and kiss me, Patterson” she mumbles already leaning into his touch, Luke obliges moving his head down and capturing her lips with his own. Y/n lets her hands slide up his chest and tangle into his hair as she turns her body so that she’s facing him, her legs on top of his as he deepens the kiss. Luke’s the first to pull away from the kiss and he rests his forehead against hers as they catch their breath.

“I want to do this forever” she says breathily.

“So let’s do it,” he says, reaching for her hands and she pulls away to look him in the eyes unsure of where he’s going with this “marry me y/n”

"You're serious, you're really asking me to marry you" y/n asks her disbelief written across her face. 

"Of course I am" he says letting go of one of her hands to reach up and cup her cheek "unless you want me to buy a huge ring, plan an over the top proposal and do the whole down on one knee thing because I can do that too" he smiles 

"While that would be nice, I don't need a fancy gesture or a flashy ring, it could be made of paper and I'd still say yes because there is only one thing I need and that's you" she says, her gaze locked onto his and a wide smile on her face. 

"So is that a yes?" He asks, not because he's uncertain of her answer but because he wants to hear her say it. 

"Yes Luke, I'll marry you" she giggles, sighing happily as he pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
